Although cellular mobile communication networks have been designed to provide point-to-point transmission services, the advance in broadband radio transmission technology and diversified features of devices increase demands for various services. Particularly, the multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) as a technology for providing mobile broadcast service over cellular communication networks have evolved into enhanced MBMS (eMBMS) which is studied to provide a disaster safety communication network based on the long term evolution (LTE).
Unlike the point-to-point transmission service, the MBMS is a point-to-multipoint transmission service which is advantageous in terms of improving radio resource utilization efficiency because a base station transmits the same packets to a plurality of terminals within a cell. The LTE-based MBMS adopts multi-cell transmission scheme in which multiple base stations transmit the same packet simultaneously, and this makes it possible to achieve diversity gain at the receiving terminal on the physical layer and thus improve transmission efficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.